


Two of us

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Neville Longbottom's Glow up, Neville is a perfect sweetheart, Pansy knows something Neville doesn't, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Pansy and Neville explore a muggle fall festival.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illyrianwitchling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/gifts).



> This is 10000000% baseless fluff. It is what it is. You've been warned.
> 
> TO MY DEAREST BECCA:
> 
> As per our now annual tradition; Happy birthday.

The muggle carnival was, of course, all Neville’s idea. Outside one of the enormous barns on the fairgrounds was a huge banner that read “Rose show” and the wizard had practically vibrated at the open voting policy. 

Pansy had given in at the sight of a puff of candy floss bigger than her head passing by and then shorty a plate of chips that smelled divine …

Neville had until she finished her snacks to judge the roses. She sat crossed-legged on a bench, eating and people watching as her beloved new husband putter around the rows of flora muttering to himself. Though it hadn’t been a particularly exhausting day, she found it she didn’t have to energy to follow Nev around this time. 

It was a long week at work though, brides we’re stressful especially the “winter wonderland” set that came along this time of year. 

That had to be it.

It couldn’t possibly be anything else.

Maybe she was just becoming lazy and content with her newfound stability. Was Pansy losing her fire, the ambition that drove her so hard to rebuild her family fortune from nothing and her reputation from the ashes.

No, don’t be stupid. It was simply a long work week and the temptation of empty calories. 

With her last chip between her thumb and forefinger, she strode over to her husband. "Times up I want to do something else. " Neville took one look at her and the chip and ate right out of her grasp. She scoffed as he swallowed and said 

"Guess you'll have to get another timer."

"Come off it Longbottom." 

"Fine." He gestured between two large rose blooms. "Which one do you like better? The category is color. " 

The first one was a dark burgundy wine-like color and the second a baby pink, delicate and light. "The pink one. Reminds me of my Yule Ball dress." Suddenly a wave of sadness crashed over her. "That was a good night before things got so ...complicated." 

"Pink it is." Neville ticked a box before dropping the paper in a nearby box. "Show me where you got those chips since you ate them all without me." 

"I'm sorry." Pansy half sobbed. Neville stopped so hard he rammed his shin into a nearby table and swore. She clapped a hand over her mouth as he turned to stare at her slack-jawed. 

"Are you feeling ok? You don't apologize. Ever-" 

"I know-" 

" _ Never _ " 

"Alright, I get the idea. I'm just bored to tears in here." Pansy snapped, regaining her usual demeanor. 

"Oh there you are Pans," Neville smirked at her, dropped his arm around her shoulder, and lead them back out towards the fair.

***

The night was slowly turning into a disaster. Pansy was unable to resist the smell of any treat that wafted past her nose and even looking at the rides made her feel ill. Neville had talked her onto the Ferris Wheel but only one rotation had her yelling to get off. 

But the night was a gorgeous fall evening with just the slightest chill in the air and Neville’s eternal optimism was infectious. 

They passed on an attraction called a haunted hayride and Neville won her a large garish pink snake that she wore like a boa until a little said she liked it. The snake was promptly rehomed. 

"What do you want to do Pans?" He asked, taking her hand in his, and edge of concern in his voice. 

"I'm fine Nev, really. I'm content just spending time with just the two of us tonight." Pansy leaned her head on his arm. "You know I'll say something when I'm not. " 

The pair wandered through the thoroughfare, simply browsing and people watching before coming across another attraction. 

A house of mirrors. 

"Come on Pans, let's try it. Without magic." He guessed her next statement correctly.

"Fine,but I'm using magic when you get yourself trapped in a corner." 

The darkened trailer was lit only with neon blue lights that made the floor invisible beneath their feet. Neville quickly developed a method of finding a way through that must have required him to run into every available surface. Ignoring Pansy's laughter he powered through the maze leaving her behind yelling "Laugh it up Parkinson, see who gets through first." 

The house fell quiet except for the very distant stomping footsteps of other people. Pansy took advantage of the surrounding mirror to examine her outfit and hair from behind. 

Something was definitely off but whatever it was seemed to be eluding her, just put of reach…

Neville came around the corner, making her jump in surprise and dodged her open handed swat in his direction. The room filled with the vision of both their faces in the same space. Both of them were flushed and smiling. 

Pansy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Neville looked around for the source, and when he couldn't see anything, gave her a look of confusion. 

Pansy smirked at his reflection. "Alright, Longbottom, lead us out of here. I think we should enjoy our time left with just the  _ two _ of us at home." 

Neville continued to look confused for a moment but took her hand. "Are you tired?"

"I am, but I'm sure that's normal. I'm just glad I'm not sick yet. " she looked up at him expectantly. He repeated the words under his breath twice before stopping, nearly colliding into another mirror.

"No." 

"Pretty sure. " 

Neville’s face split into a wide grin, and he pulled out his wand. A little ball of light popped from the end and lead the way through as he stashed it away before anyone could see. 

"So much for not using magic." She laughed. 

"As you said, we've only got so much time with just the two of us. I need to make the most of it. " 


End file.
